


The Stars Are Out Tonight

by idontknowwhyimawake



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Basically Everyone Is Worried, Gen, Hypothermia, M/M, Protective Usnavi de la Vega, Sonny forgot his jacket, Usnavi de la Vega Tries, cold! Sonny, pete is worried, sick! Sonny, usnavi is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowwhyimawake/pseuds/idontknowwhyimawake
Summary: After 15 more minutes of walking and regretting his life decisions, Sonny found himself in a alleyway that sheltered him from some of the wind that had been blowing onto him. However, it didn’t do much and Sonny knew if he didn’t warm up soon, he would, without a doubt, die.
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario, Graffiti Pete/Sonny, Sonny & Usnavi (In the Heights), Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Stars Are Out Tonight

It was too much. It was all just too much. First Sonny finds out Usnavi is leaving for the Dominican Republic, then Abuela, who practically raised him, dies.  
So Sonny decided to run away. Well, not run away. No, that’s not what he was doing. He was simply clearing his head. Besides, it’s not like Usnavi would care if he just disappeared for a few hours.  
He’s probably packing for DR right now, Sonny thought bitterly as he walked through the streets. It’s not that Sonny wasn’t happy for his cousin. He would finally get to go to the one place he really wanted to be. It’s just, once he left Sonny would be all alone, without anybody to look after him. Maybe Pete will let me stay with him for a while? Yeah, that would work. He could stay with Pete until he was 18 then he could buy an apartment with his lottery money. He could even try and work for Benny now that the bodega is going to be going out of business without Usnavi.  
Sonny shivered and wrapped his arms around his body. He had been at Pete’s place for a little bit trying to calm his nerves when he decided he needed to go for the walk. He idiotically left his jacket there. What kind of dumbass leaves their jacket home on the coldest night of the year? Sonny asked himself before realizing the answer. He was that kind of dumbass.  
No wonder Usnavi is leaving, Sonny thought. Why would anybody want to be around the mess I call myself.  
Sonny sighed and turned around to start heading back to the apartment before a horrifying fact smacked him right in the face along with a cold gust of wind. He was no longer in the barrio. And he was utterly and hopelessly lost.

****

“God, how could I be so fucking stupid?” Usnavi panicked. Sonny was nowhere to be found and it was all his fault. If he had just paid closer attention to his younger cousin he would have noticed he was upset.  
Noticed he was upset? Of course he was upset! He just found out his abuela died right after finding out his older cousin was leaving for the DR.  
Nina, Benny, and Vanessa watched helplessly as their friend frantically paced around the bodega. They had already checked the salon, the apartment, and the old dispatch.  
“Usnavi calm down, I’m sure Sonny is alright!” Vanessa said.  
“Maybe he’s with Pete?” Nina offered.  
Of course, it was at that moment Pete walked casually into the bodega, wearing a heavy jacket and hat. He was also carrying something in his arms.  
“Yo, anybody seen Sonny? He seemed pretty upset earlier today and I wanted to check up on him.” Pete asked the people in the store.  
Usnavi gave Nina a look, and she shrugged helplessly back at him, worry beginning to rise for the younger boy she used to babysit.  
“We were kind of hoping he was with you,” Benny signed.  
Pete raised his eyebrows. “I haven’t seen him since he left my place earlier today. He said he was going back to the apartment? Is he not there?”  
Usnavi stepped toward the younger man, annoyance clear in his face. “If he was there do you think I would be this worried?”  
Vanessa grabbed Usnavi’s hand trying to cam him down, which worked slightly.  
“Look, Pete, nobody’s seen Sonny since he ran off after he found out Abuela died. We’ve checked the old dispatch, the apartment, and the salon. Since he wasn’t with you, I guess our next best bet is the park.” Vanessa told the young artist.  
Pete visibly paled at that, which Usnavi took notice to.  
“What? What is it?”  
“Sonny left his jacket at my place. One of the other reasons I came was so I could return it.” Pete told them, holding up what he had been carrying, which, sure enough, was Sonny’s jacket.  
“Shit,” Benny breathed.  
Before anybody cold say anything else, Usnavi was out the door, his jacket in hand, rushing down the streets to find his younger cousin before the cold caught up to him.

****

Sonny had taken shelter for a little while in a small cafe that he didn’t know the name of while he tried to figure out where exactly the hell he was.  
The lady that owned the cafe was very nice, and had even given him some hot chocolate, ‘it’s on the house,’ is what she had said. Sonny was grateful and drank it slowly while looking at the map he found at the counter.  
He had maybe stayed for an hour at most, and he no doubt the lady would have let him stay longer if he really needed to, but Sonny could see she was tired, after all, it was now around 11:00, and she should have closed an hour ago, when Sonny first showed up.  
When Sonny first got up to leave she had insisted he stay a little longer, maybe wait for his family to come pick him up, but Sonny quickly shook his head and said he could find his way home, and left, thanking her again.  
That was about 30 minutes ago, so Sonny was once again in the streets freezing his ass off. His entire body was shivering, trying to get warmer.  
This is what I get for being an idiot, Sonny thought. If he had just stayed at Pete’s house then none of this would be happening.  
Pete. All Sonny wanted to do was to go back to his apartment and snuggle close to him, watching Frozen and laughing at Pete as he would try and catch popcorn in his mouth. He didn’t want to actually be frozen.  
The temperature was rapidly dropping, as it should. He had seen earlier this week that tonight was supposed to be one of the coldest nights of the year. If he didn’t find his way home soon, or, at the very least, find some shelter, then he would be dead before dawn.  
Sonny walked around the unknown neighborhood, trying to see if anything was still open. If anybody would be willing to help the poor boy who had wondered too far away from his home, but his efforts were no use, all the shops had closed for the night and those that were still in the streets were people he would rather not get mixed up with.  
After 15 more minutes of walking and regretting his life decisions, Sonny found himself in a alleyway that sheltered him from some of the wind that had been blowing onto him. However, it didn’t do much and Sonny knew if he didn’t warm up soon, he would, without a doubt die.

****

By now Usnavi had woken everybody he could wake up to help look for his cousin. Everybody had split off into teams to find the missing boy. Daniela and Carla checking the parks that surrounded the barrio, Pete asking people if in neighboring areas if they had seen Sonny, Mr. and Mrs. Rosario staying at the bodega in case Sonny came back, and Nina, Benny, Vanessa, and Usnavi looking everywhere and anywhere else.  
It was nearing midnight and nearly everybody was about to call quits when Pete came running back into the bodega, panting, his body shaking from being out in the cold for so long.  
“Did you find him?” Benny asked, knowing full well if he found him Pete would have never of left his side.  
Pete huffed, but he didn’t look annoyed, just worried, like the rest of them. Not that that surprised anybody. It was no secret how the two felt about each other, even if they were too stubborn to admit it. “No, but I did run into somebody.”  
Usnavi quickly looked up from where he was sitting with Vanessa, a sliver of hope in his eyes, “and?”  
“And she said somebody that matched Sonny’s description had left her cafe about 35 minutes ago!”  
“Oh my god, that’s great!” Nina exclaimed. “Where was the cafe?”  
“Um... I think it was that little cafe on 54th street?”  
Usnavi narrowed his eyes, “you think or you know?”  
“I know.”  
“So,” Daniela started. “We’ll all go and look around the area, hopefully find Sonny, then we can come back here and get some sleep?”  
Despite her attitude, everybody knew how much she cared for the kid. When nobody else could do it, Daniela would watch after Sonny in the salon when he was younger. In fact, there wasn’t really a single person who could possibly dislike the boy.  
“Yeah, yeah that sounds good,” Usnavi said tiredly.  
“Let’s get going then!” Vanessa said, walking swiftly out the the door, leaving the others the chase after her in order to catch up.

****

Honestly? Sonny wasn’t really sure how long it had been by now. He had stopped shivering ages ago and he was getting really tired. Everytime he closed his eye he had to force them to open back up.  
Nina had told him about hypothermia multiple times and he knew this was one of the symptoms. Sonny wondered how many symptoms he would have before death would get ahold of him.  
But as long as Sonny didn’t fall asleep, he would be fine, right? Well easier said then done. Even before Usnavi telling him he was leaving and Abuela dying, Sonny had already been having trouble sleeping. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he properly slept, and this definitely did not help with him wanting to go to bed now more then ever.  
Several people had passed by where he was laying in the moments he was there. None gave a shit. Why should they? He was just a shitty piece of garbage that not even his own cousin wanted.  
Eventually Sonny’s eyes got too tired for him to keep open, and he fell asleep.  
He woke up only five minutes later. Sonny was confused to how he got there at first, before remembering and realizing he would most likely die out here.  
Sonny could barely see now and for a second he heard Abuela’s calming voice, telling him it’s okay. Sonny started to lean towards the voice despite his instincts telling him not to.  
He looked up at the sky, seeing stats everywhere. He wouldn’t be alone when he died. Sonny knew Abuela was watching him and she would greet him with open arms when he died.  
Sonny could’ve sworn he heard footsteps, that somebody was touching him, telling him to stay awake, but he couldn’t tell if it was real or not. Wasn’t hallucinations apart of hypothermia? Or was he making that up? Despite that nagging voice telling him to stay awake, Sonny just couldn’t obey, and drifted back to sleep.

****

Pete was already a few blocks ahead of the group. After he had quickly overtaken Vanessa he ran through every single street he could and by now he was had nearly given up hope.  
Pete could hear Usnavi’s voice calling out desperately for his younger cousin, along with everybody else besides Mr and Mrs Rosario, who were still at the bodega.  
All he wanted to be doing right now was be with Sonny at his own apartment watching Frozen, which he knew was the younger teens favorite movie, despite the irony.  
His vision was getting extremely blurry as frost stung his eyes.  
Imagine how Sonny feels, Pete thought miserably.  
Pete was about to turn back, join the rest of the group and tell them there was no sight of Sonny this way, when something in a alleyway caught his. It was a curled up figure with, from what Pete could tell, curly hair, in nothing but a black sweatshirt and jeans.  
“Oh shit,” Pete muttered. He quickly ran to Sonny’s side, and put a hand on Sonny’s arm, drawing back slightly when he felt how cold he was, before picking him up and holding him close trying to get some heat into Sonny.  
Sonny’s eyes were slightly open, but they were closing slowly, and Pete didn’t know if he would be able to wake Sonny up again if he went to sleep.  
“Hey, hey Sonny? Yeah, look, I know that you’re probably really tired but you can’t go to sleep? Okay? You just can’t. Because— because I don’t know if I’m going to be able to wake you up again if you do.”  
Sonny didn’t seem to hear him as his eyes didn’t seem to be getting anymore awake.  
“Come on Son, don’t do this to me? I need you!” Pete pleaded. “Just— just stay awake. Usnavi and the others are on their way, a few blocks behind me. When they get here we can get you back to the apartment and get you all nice and toasty, okay?”  
Sonny didn’t respond and Pete felt his heart sinking. Tugged at his coat sleeve hoping Usnavi would get here soon. Wait. His coat sleeve. Pete quickly pulled of off his coat and put it on Sonny.  
“That better? That nice and warm? Sonny, please answer me!” Pete pleaded.  
However, Sonny didn’t answer him. Instead he closed his eyes.  
“No, Sonny! Shit!” Pete could hear the others voices getting closer to them. “Usnavi! Vanessa! Nina! Benny! Carla! Daniela! Please, anybody! I found him! I found Sonny!” Pete shouted at the top of his lungs.  
Multiple footsteps ran in their direction and before long Pete could see Usnavi racing to his cousins side.  
“He’s freezing,” Usnavi murmured.  
Pete scoffed, “no shit Sherlock.”  
Usnavi glared at Pete before turning to face the others. “Benny, can you put Sonny on your back? I don’t think I’m strong enough to carry him.”  
“Yeah, of course!” Benny picked Sonny up from where Sonny was in Pete’s arms and started running back to the apartment, everybody else not far behind.

****

Sonny woke up slightly when he felt himself being picked up from his comfortable position. Why the hell was the ground so comfortable. Once whoever had picked Sonny up deemed Sonny was in a comfortable enough position, he took off running, to where? Sonny didn’t care. He was too tired to care.

Sonny felt a warm breeze hitting him, waking him from his slumber once again, but he didn’t bother opening his eyes. Sonny let out a small sigh, before the warmth left him again, leaving him cold and defenseless.  
“I gotcha little man,” a comforting voice said.  
Sonny leaned his head into the persons arm and left consciousness once again. 

The next time Sonny woke up he was in his bed. This much he knew. He could feel all the blankets on top of him but he was still freezing.  
“I think I might have a heating blanket in the salon,” He heard a voice whisper.  
“What if we heated up a bath for him? That might raise his temperature.”  
“No. The heat from the water might cause his body to go into shock.” A new voice said.  
A sigh. “The heating blanket will work. Thanks Daniela.” That was Usnavi.  
Sonny wanted to call out to his older cousin, let him know he was awake, but couldn’t find the strength to do so.

Sonny was still cold when he woke up, but found only one blanket one him. He blindly reached out, trying to find another blanket before his hand was stopped by a soft, familiar hand.  
“Hey little cuz, I need you to go back to sleep, okay? You have a fever and we need to bring it down.” He heard his cousin say softly.  
“Navi,” he murmured, his voice hurting like hell. “Don’t go.”  
He felt Usnavi’s hand on his. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Good.” Sonny drifted off again, hoping when he woke up, he would feel better.

Sonny got his wish. When he woke up he was still wrapped in a blanket, but he wasn’t as cold as he was before. He was laying in somebody’s lap, and there was some noise in the background.  
Slowly, Sonny opened his eyes, only shutting them because the sun was too bright.  
“So he lives.”  
Sonny smiled, “hey Pete.” Sonny’s voice was still raspy, but he could care less.  
“You gave us quite the scare, you know that? I wasn’t sure you were going to make up.”  
“Please, leave the talk for Navi. My head still hurts like hell,” Sonny groaned.  
“Hm, tempting, but I’m gonna pass. You have no idea how much you scared me! You said you were going back to the apartment!”  
“Yeah, well I lied! Besides, it’s not like I was planning on getting lost. I was planning on going back eventually.” Sonny snapped, then lowered his eyes.  
Pete’s gaze softened. “Hey, I’m sorry. I was just worried, that’s all.”  
Sonny snorted, “you weren’t the only worried one.” Sonny’s gaze shifted to the tv, which had a commercial on right now. “What are we watching?”  
Pete smirked, “Frozen.”  
Sonny gasped. “How far in are we?”  
Pete thought for a moment before answering. “We’re at the part where the nice red head meets the evil red head.”  
Sonny tolled his eyes, “you mean Anna and Hans?”  
“That’s what I said?”  
“Sure it is...” Sonny let out a yawn, and shifted himself in Pete’s lap.  
Pete looked down and smiled, “get some rest Son, I’ll wake you up for the blondies solo.”  
“Her name is Elsa,” Sonny smiled tiredly.  
“Same thing.”  
Sonny let out a tired laugh. He drifted off to sleep, but not before feeling the kiss Pete gave him on the forehead.  
“I love you Sonny.”

Pete kept his promise, but after Elsa’s solo, he fell right back asleep, with Pete messing with his hair.  
So when Sonny, woke up again back in his own bed with no Pete, he was kind of disappointed he missed the rest of the movie.  
“Well the you should’ve thought before getting hypothermia,” Usnavi said.  
Sonny smiled sheepishly, “I said that out loud didn’t I?”  
Usnavi laughed, “yeah, you did.”  
Sonny let out a small chuckle before sitting up in his bed, head still slightly pounding.  
“Take it easy Sonny. You still have a small fever,” Usnavi told him.  
“I’m taking it easy!” Sonny said.  
“Then make sure to keep taking it easy.”  
“I will.”  
An awkward silence followed before Usnavi finally gave in.  
“Do you know how scared all of were Sonny? I even let Pete come into my shop without any thoughts of kicking him out! When Pete found you and called for us, Nina took one look at you and said she didn’t know if you would make it. God, what the hell were you thinking leaving Pete’s apartment without a jacket. No scratch that. What were thinking leaving Pete’s place at all on the coldest night of the year. I would rather have you at some punks house than out in the streets getting hypothermia!”  
“Um, I wasn’t really thinking.” Sonny said weakly.  
“No, no of course you weren’t! Do you know how fucking worried I was?”  
“Why?” Sonny snapped.  
Usnavi stopped what he was about to say and give Sonny a odd look. “What do you mean why?”  
“I mean why were you so worried? You’re leaving for the DR soon. In fact, shouldn’t you be packing?”  
“If That why you ran away? Because I was leaving for the DR?”  
“First off, I didn’t run away, I went for a walk and happened to get lost. Second off, yes? I don’t think you realize this, but what the hell do you think is gonna happen to me once you leave? I have nobody Navi! Well, there’s Pete, but I doubt he wants somebody who’s only two years younger than him living in his apartment.”  
“I— I didn’t think about that.”  
“And you say I’m the one that never thinks!”  
Usnavi sighed, “look, Sonny, I’m not going to the DR.”  
Sonny’s head shot up, “what?”  
“I said I’m not going to the DR. You were right earlier. The barrio needs the bodega, the barrio needs us in it.”  
Sonny grinned in leapt out of bed, only to trip on something, and landing right Usnavi. But it didn’t really matter. He still got his hug. And once his headache got better, he would be right back out the door to finish that kiss Pete gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what to put. This is my first time doing this🙃 I hope that whoever is reading this story likes this. I just kind of wrote this at 1 in the morning and really wanted to put it on here so here it is


End file.
